La Felicidad Debería Llamarse Alice
by marze-uchiha
Summary: Él la conoció...y se enamoró sin pensarlo, a ella le pasó lomismo...la pregunta es: ¿Cómo fué su historia?....AlicexJasper....Lo sé, mal summary xD


_Hola, otra vez…disculpen por no actualizar mi otra historia pero me bloqueé…y se me ocurrió hacer este one-shot =D.  
No me quiero alargar mucho, así que los dejo con la historia =D  
_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes que se les hagan conocidos en esta historia son de la señora **__**Meyer…la trama es mía =D. Esto lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**La felicidad debería llamarse Alice**

**By: marze-uchiha**

**-**

No sé como sucedió…pero al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando levantó la vista y miró hacia mi dirección, me enamoré perdidamente de ella. La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi, su pequeño cuerpo, sus expresivos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello hermoso que apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles…su facilidad para convencer a las personas, su gusto por la moda. Todo de ella me gustaba… pero, ella _no podía saberlo... _al menos no en ese entonces, es decir… ¡ni siquiera la conocía!. Yo pensaba que no tendría el valor de hablarle. A sabiendas de la magnitud de mi timidez. Sin embargo, le hablé, en aquel parque, no pude evitarlo… mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes. Y solo me acerqué.

_-Hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento…pero me gustaría saber tu nombre. – Le dije. Me sentí estúpido._

_-¡Hola! –Dijo con entusiasmo con su hermosa voz cantarina y de soprano- No te preocupes… mi nombre es Alice. Alice Cullen. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento…me sorprendió la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó tener confianza: nada.  
_

_-¿Eh…? , Oh…sí. Mi nombre es Jasper… ehm…Hale…sí, Jasper Hale- Dije tartamudeando…rayos, ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi apellido?._

_-Mucho gusto, Jasper…-Dijo ella, entre risas- algo me dice que seremos grandes amigos…- Lo primero lo dijo con una voz tremendamente feliz…pero lo segundo lo dijo como si se hubiera puesto pensativa._

_-Eso espero…- Dije susurrando._

_-¿Dijiste algo?-Dijo con una voz inocente… ¡Dios, ella me volverá loco!_

_-No…nada - Le dije temeroso de que me hubiera escuchado y estuviera fingiendo…_

_-… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa? –Dijo con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Digo…pero si no quieres no importa, puedo vo--_

_-Claro - La corté…no me gustó el tono triste que adquiría su voz a cada palabra que decía – Te acompañaré, sin problemas - Dije con una sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias, Jasper. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad…¡Dios!... mi nombre suena como una canción cuando ella lo pronuncia._

_-Ehm…si, de nada…Alice- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Al parecer, ella trataba de contener una risita…pero falló._

_-Lo lamento – Dijo entre risas. – Pero es que me dio un poco de risa el contraste de nuestra forma de ser – Vió mi cara confundida y se explicó – A lo que me refiero, es a que yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre sin dudar, pero tú dijiste mi nombre como si dudaras entre llamarme "Alice" o "Señorita Cullen" o "Señorita Alice". – Siguió riéndose…y me uní a sus risas. Listo, estoy loco, pero… por ella._

Así sucedió…luego de unos meses de ser amigos, le pedí que fuera mi novia…

_-Ehm… ¿Jasper?, ¿estás bien?...te noto..., muy pensativo –Dijo ella con su hermosa y adorable voz de soprano._

_-¿Eh?... ¡oh!, no…no es nada, Alice. – Dije nervioso…creo que se me notó – está bien, está bien – Dije al ver su cara de enfado…se ve realmente adorable – te quería preguntar si…_

_-¿Si…? – Dijo, incitándome a que continúe._

_-Bueno, ya comencé…así que lo soltaré de una vez- Dije auténticamente nervioso._

_Ella asintió, dándome a entender que continuara…o me daría un coscorrón en la cabeza._

_-Yoqueríapreguntartesiquieresserminovia- Lo dije tan rápida y atropelladamente, que a las justas me entendí yo._

_-… -Al parecer, ella tampoco entendió…pero solo me pareció. Luego de un momento, abrió los ojos como platos…y saltó a mi cuello. – ¡Claro que sí, Jasper!…he esperado tanto tiempo a que me lo pidieras. – Me miró con ojitos soñadores- Te amo… Jasper.- Y…me besó._

_Me quedé pasmado, anonadado, estúpido y…feliz._

_Yo también la besé._

_-Yo también te amo, Alice – Le dije, luego de separarnos. -Te amo…- Y la volví a besar_

Fui completamente feliz desde ese momento, la tenía a ella…mi _todo. _Después de ocho meses debatiéndome conmigo mismo, le pedí que se casara conmigo…

_-Jazz… - Amo cuando me llama así - ¿Te encuentras bien?, e notó demasiado pensativo desde hace semanas… Estás igual de pensativo como cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia… - Se puso pensativa, creo que sacó sus conclusiones - … ¿Acaso terminarás conmigo? – Me dijo con voz triste y ojos llorosos - ¿Es eso?..._

_-¡No!... en absoluto, Alice, es…otra cosa. – Dije, atropelladamente._

_-¿Entonces qué es? – Dijo ella con alivio._

_-Yo… te quería pedir que… - Me arrodillé – Quiero pedirte, implorarte si fuera necesario, que te cases conmigo… - Saqué un pequeño cofre forrado con terciopelo, que llevaba dentro un anillo, el más caro y bonito que encontré._

_-… - Ella estaba con ojos llorosos y como platos…y una enorme sonrisa empezaba a surcar su pequeño pero hermoso rostro - ¡Sí!...si quiero casarme contigo, mi amado Jasper… - Saqué el anillo de su cofre, y se lo puse en su mano…me ayudó a pararme y se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó._

Ahora la veo, con su hermoso vestido blanco y todos sus accesorios, caminar por el pasillo. Quería que la música sonara más rápido, para que llegara a mi lado antes.

Por fin llegó a mi lado con una hermosa sonrisa. El Doctor Cullen me la entregó, y yo esperaba con ansias el momento para decir:

-Sí, Acepto - Dije con un entusiasmo y felicidad que no imaginé posibles…

El sacerdote repitió las palabras que me dijo a mi…y yo esperaba con entusiasmo el momento en que Alice, aceptara pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas…y todo lo demás.

-¡Sí, acepto! – Dijo casi gritando, con el mismo, o más, entusiasmo que el mío.

-Puede besar a la novia- Dijo el sacerdote.

La besé con entusiasmo, felicidad, pasión y cariño. Ella me respondió de la misma forma. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos.

Pasamos a través de la lluvia de arroz, y subimos al carro.

Lo primero que pensé fue:

_La felicidad debería llamarse Alice_

Y lo segundo fue:

_Demonios…debo de esperar a llegar a la casa, para comenzar con la luna de miel._

* * *

**El rincón de yo :**

**Hola! =D volví con una locura más...espero que les haya gustado, lamento no haber continuado con mi otro fic...pero es que me blokeé D=**

Bueno... de veras que a mí me gustó como quedó...

**Ya saben críticas, consejos, felicitaciones y/o amenazas de muerte (?) con un review =D**

Nos leemos pronto!

**Sayoo!**

**marze&Inner**


End file.
